


Parking lot

by bitterhoney (hwanxiao)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Angst, M/M, Secretly Dating, They Tease Each Other A Lot, a slight mental breakdown at the end, exposing relationships, famous actor jinhyuk, forbidden relationship, happy ending but it's unresolved, i wanted to write a part about their trips in seoul but i was too lazy bet, idol yein, jinhyuk's an asshole at some parts but he's mostly a sweetheart, junior yein, music shows!, senior jinhyuk, yein's a bit harsh with jinhyuk but it's lighthearted, yein's a fighter lmao, yein's group are monster rookies from a huge company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/bitterhoney
Summary: They found out.Somehow, they fucking found out.Those three words rang throughout Jinhyuk’s mind, numbing all of his other senses as headline after headline popped up on his phone, as call after call vibrated like his last lifeline. His heart was beating out of his chest, but there was nothing he could do now. The pictures, videos, or whatever the fuck had already been shared on every single platform possible. His name was trending on every search engine that was ever invented."Famous Actor Lee Jinhyuk and Rising Idol Star Seon Yein caught kissing at an unnamed music show."inspired by; parking lot - hunny
Relationships: Lee Jinhyuk/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Parking lot

**Author's Note:**

> beta reader ; @wideillusion & @nfflying ([nflying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nflying) on twt

_They found out_.

_Somehow, they fucking found out._

Those three words rang throughout Jinhyuk’s mind, numbing all of his other senses as headline after headline popped up on his phone, as call after call vibrated like his last lifeline. His heart was beating out of his chest, but there was nothing he could do now. The pictures, videos, or whatever the fuck had already been shared on every single platform possible. His name was trending on every search engine that was ever invented.

_Famous Actor Lee Jinhyuk and Rising Idol Star Seon Yein caught kissing at an unnamed music show._

Not only were they caught in a relationship, but they were also caught in a same-sex one at that. His career was more than over at this point. The catch was, _he couldn’t care less_ if it was only his _._ He’d been working since he was sixteen and he had enough money to retire right at the moment and escape to Germany or some random European country. What wrecked him was that his stupidity and recklessness had destroyed Yein in the process too. 

Yein was _just_ starting his career, he hadn’t even paid off his trainee debt yet—and now his dream was over too because Jinhyuk couldn’t keep it in his pants.

He had been the older one, the more experienced one; he should’ve stopped or ignored Yein’s approach since he _knew_ how risky it was but his dumbass had decided that Yein was worth all the risks, deciding that the younger’s adorable smiles were worth losing his career over—he hadn’t even stopped to think that Yein was taking a huge risk the same as him. Maybe even a bigger size.

What kind of lover was he that he let Yein risk everything just for a few stolen kisses and fleeting glances between schedules?

He was an asshole because he knew if he were able to turn back time—he’d still do it all again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ah the rookies always look so optimistic,” Minsoo said, sipping on his metallic tumbler in hand. He was smiling leisurely, with lazy eyes. Jinhyuk made a mental note not to drink from Minsoo’s tumbler as it was definitely filled with some type of alcohol. 

Jinhyuk followed the older’s gaze to spot four idols at the end of the hallway laughing at something the blonde one said. One, who seemed the oldest had bright pink hair with a bunny-like smile; he was dressed in white satin and red velvet that decorated the outfit with a mysterious tone—his defined collarbones showing through the fabric. His facial features showed that he was no older than 25. 

“Pretty,” Jinhyuk mumbled as he leaned deeper into his seat. He and Minsoo had been invited to MC the music show for the week, though he hated these jobs because it forced him to be bright constantly—he appreciated the view he had at the moment. 

“Which one?” Minsoo asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“Pink,” He kept his words as minimum as possible; in case anyone was listening to their conversation.

“Hm? Seems quite feisty that one,” Minsoo said with a slight grin. Jinhyuk nudged him on the shoulder playfully. 

“Just admiring,” He said. It was true, he wasn’t looking to lose his job, just yet anyway.

Jinhyuk tried to keep his glances as discreet as possible throughout the schedule, but it had been a difficult task as the younger seemed to glance back at some occasions. Soft brown eyes that stared back at him intensely. It was the slight bite at the younger’s lip, the small rise of an eyebrow when he caught Jinhyuk looking as he drank out of a water bottle. 

It was excruciatingly stressful to not act out on his needs, he wanted to bruise the plush cocky smile that the other had worn backstage when the votes were counted. A landslide compared to the competing group.

_A monster rookie it seems_ , Jinhyuk made a mental note.

“Sunyoul of Uptension” Jinwook, his manager, whispered into his ear when they had finally gotten a moment of alone time, away from the curious cameras. His eyes had been insanely tired from leering to look at the idol for so long. 

“Was I that obvious?” He chuckled as a reply,

“No, but I’d remember that look in your eye from a mile away,” The older said, pulling out his phone. “Real name Seon Yein, Age 22.” Jinwook recited from—he assumes—Uptension’s Wikipedia page.

“Debut?”

“Four months ago.”

Jinhyuk nodded in acknowledgment. “Young,” he mumbled.

“Doesn’t seem innocent though, rumor has it—he manipulated his way into the company,” Jinwook said lightheartedly, laying on the couch as Jinhyuk glared him down. “Aren’t I allowed to take advantage of your luxuries, mister actor?” Jinwook smiled.

Jinhyuk rolled his eyes, ignoring the older’s later statement. “What do you mean exactly by ‘manipulation.’” 

“Would you believe me if I said he paid to be accepted into the company,” Jinwook chuckled, obviously not believing in what he said. Jinhyuk almost snorted at the same statement, he wasn’t surprised that the people would be intimidated by anyone who didn't fit their beauty standard. Why wouldn’t they want to believe someone who looked _feminine_ used _manipulation_ to get their way to the top? Jinhyuk faced the same struggles when he started. It was easier to brush off their talents as wealth than to accept that someone who wasn’t attractive to them was succeeding in a career that required them to be attractive. 

He pitied the young idol.

Though that made his interest in Seon Yein increase.

“Do you think I’ll get a chance to talk to him?” Jinhyuk asked the older.

The older seemed to think for a second before answering, “You’re announcing his group's win.” 

Jinhyuk shook his head. “No, I mean privately,” he says, giving his manager his best puppy dog eyes. Batting his eyelashes once for extra measures.

Jinwook sighed in defeat, hands starting to massage his temple. He never could say no to Jinhyuk anyways, “I didn’t mean for you to flirt with him when I searched up this info. It was just to quench your interest.”

“I just want to know more about him, I swear I won’t go overboard.” Jinhyuk grinned, he knew Jinwook could tell he was lying.

Jinwook rolled his eyes before giving a final sigh, “Fine, I’ll see with his manager about his schedules.” 

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Jinhyuk replied.

“Can I ever say no to you?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“How did I receive such a gratitude of being in the company of the great Lee Jinhyuk,” _Seon Yein_ , said with a playful tone. A smirk running along his pretty face—he was attractive and he knew it.

Jinhyuk leaned against the brick wall, reciprocating the younger’s cocky smirk. 

Jinwook had managed to convince Yein’s manager that Jinhyuk was looking to help him out of the on-going controversy that pestered the younger. Though from the look in Yein’s eyes, he knew it was more than just a concerned senior helping a junior out. He was quick-witted, Jinhyuk liked that.

They had arranged a quick meeting behind the music show’s building, so if anyone saw them; they would be able to brush it off as a friendly encounter.

“Congratulations on your win,” Jinhyuk smiled lazily, crossing his arms over his chest. Yein’s group had been easily successful since debut from his huge company’s grace—insider news from Jinwook. Jinhyuk had seen his face on YouTube ads and billboards already after only four months of debuting, and not to add that this wasn’t even their first trophy since debut. The younger was well-known, but so was Jinhyuk, he had a consistent acting career and a loyal fan base that supported him, also being the ambassador of many Korean and international brands. The difference was that he had been in this industry since he was sixteen—Yein on the other hand, was still new and naive.

Yein snorted in response, “The company would’ve ridiculed us if we even so much as _tied_.” he was bluntly honest, Jinhyuk chuckled at the statement. Yein’s makeup from earlier had lightened through the sweat and harsh choreography he did during the stage, it seemed as if his makeup artist only bothered to retouch his lipstick—blood-red gloss against his porcelain-like skin. 

An easy feeling settled between the two men, it felt strangely comforting even though they’ve never met each other before this. It was only natural for Jinhyuk to relax into the situation, he felt calm with Yein like he could trust the younger with all of his secrets. Though that wasn’t always peculiar for him, he made friends easily, he was social—but this time it felt different, it felt exciting. Like a small spark that threatened to burn everything to ashes. 

“Are you just going to laugh or are you going to get to the point, Lee Jinhyuk?” The younger asked, no real bite in his voice. 

Jinhyuk pushed himself off the surface as he moved to hover over Yein—who was a fair few inches shorter than him, Jinhyuk found that realization quite adorable. “You talk to your senior like that?” he replied, trying to sound stern but failing awfully as his smile cracked. It was a playful authority, 

Yein seemed to like the incitement. “What other way would you like me to talk to you?” Words rolling off his tongue sweetly, teasing around the edges.

A surge of excitement ran up Jinhyuk’s spine as he took another good look at their surroundings, checking for cameras or people. 

When he was sure the coast was clear, he leaned closer to the younger, their noses barely an inch apart. Neither of them pulled or shied away. Yein’s confident smile didn’t waver, biting his bottom lip like he was challenging Jinhyuk to close the space between them. “Are you scared?” Yein asked, cocking his head to the side, putting on an innocent expression. One Jinhyuk assumed he had practiced and polished to perfection as his eyes seemed to glimmer with purity, but from the way he was acting—Jinhyuk could tell he was the complete opposite.

Jinhyuk pulled away first. Satisfied, as he saw Yein try to conceal his pout and redness that was climbing up his cheeks. “How about-” He leaned close to Yein’s ear, 

“-you give me your phone number and we can talk about this sometime later, pretty boy?” He said watching as Yein visibly _shivers._ “Y-yeah, that sounds nice.” The younger stuttered, turning his face away to avoid making eye contact with Jinhyuk. He was attracted to the way Yein switched from confident to fragile in a matter of seconds, how he was taking control over Jinhyuk only a few seconds ago; but now he was a blushing mess only after a few words of praise. It was different from his other encounters.

_Cute._

It was risky, but he had done this a million times before. Another number in his contacts wouldn’t hurt, right?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jinhyuk had a schedule at 4 AM the next morning, but _Seon Yein_ was currently crying on his couch like the world was going to collapse.

It had been almost five months since they were first properly introduced to each other at that music show, though they had tried to keep their public interactions to the minimum—they had grown awfully close behind the scenes. Yein became more in his contacts than just another midnight call when his bed felt lonely, he had been a genuine friend when he was distraught—when he felt like he wanted to end it all. The past six months, Yein had been more to him than just a close junior, more than an innocent friend like Minsoo; they didn’t have a label for their relationship but it was bittersweet, he’d grown used to the secretive glances between schedules, their unknown dates around Seoul; the way Yein’s eyes would sparkle with curiosity when Jinhyuk showed him around the landmarks. He had learned that Yein lived far off in the countryside and even after he moved to Seoul, he had never gotten the chance to tour around the city because of his training and hectic schedules—contrasting from Jinhyuk who had grown up in the bustling capital.

Yein had slowly but surely broken his way into Jinhyuk’s thoughts, erasing the look of an egoistic idol Jinhyuk had of him when they first met. He was tough, thick-skinned but at the same time he was fragile, he pressured himself to take care of his younger members, practically setting fire to himself to keep them warm. The way Yein’s eyes would sometimes glimmer with the innocence and naiveness that someone his age should like he had forgotten how he was forced to grow up quickly in this industry.

Jinhyuk wanted to give him everything he didn’t have when he was Yein’s age, a chance to make mistakes, to fall without having to worry, a night out without having to wear masks and caps, an innocent first love, a first kiss, _a first time that meant something._

He wanted the younger to have a full-filled teenagehood that wasn’t just flashing lights and fan chants. 

Jinhyuk’s heart shattered into a million pieces as Yein broke down crying in his apartment, teardrops streaming down his blushed cheeks as his eyes reddened into a dangerous shade. The younger's ragged breathing echoed throughout the empty room. “I’m so fucking tired, Hyuk.” Yein choked out, hands clutching at his blonde hair.

Jinhyuk didn’t dare say anything, getting up to wrap Yein’s narrow shoulders in his arms. He felt Yein’s shaking breath against his neck as his tears wet his shoulders. He mumbles words of reassurance to the younger, hoping that at least one of them would break into Yein’s bubble of sorrow. “I just want to have at least one _thing_ in my life that’s secure, it feels like a constant _free fall_ and I’m _scared_ Jinhyuk, I’m so fucking scared. The company’s and everyone keeps _changing_ and I don’t know what to do.” Yein gripped on to Jinhyuk like he was actually going to fall off completely if he didn’t. 

That feeling was familiar to Jinhyuk, he knew what it was like. “It’s scary I know-“ he wiped off the tears at the edge of Yein’s eyes with his thumb, his heart clutched at the way Yein looked up to him with sparkly eyes. “-but aren’t I here for you? You can always fall back on me.” He said with a comforting smile. 

“I don’t know if what we are requires you to take care of me.” Yein joked lightheartedly, but Jinhyuk could tell Yein had been hurt by his own statement as he flinched right after those words left his mouth.

  
  


Jinhyuk brushes a loose strand of blonde hair out of Yein’s pained eyes. “We could be more if this weren’t the situation we are in.” He said sympathetically.

The younger looked up at him, hope in his eyes. “Do you want to be more than this?” 

“You’re sad and a mess Yein, I don’t think we should be talking about that right now. You’re overwhelmed with emotions and I can’t take advantage of that.” 

Yein opened his mouth like he was going to retort, but seemed to decide to settle with a small nod. 

“But for your information-” Jinhyuk gently ran his hands through Yein’s hair, “Yes, I do want us to be more than this, but I’d rather you say your part when you’re calmer and composed than this.” he smiled.

“But”

“Later, we can talk about your other problems though.” 

“It’s fine, most can be subdued by your company anyways.” Yein smiled, his most genuine smile Jinhyuk has ever seen.

He decided that he would treasure it forever.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Though that morning Jinhyuk had shown up to the four am schedule like he was half dead. The makeup artist complained that he looked like a literal corpse as she battered an immense amount of concealer on his tired face, he wanted to apologize but stopped himself because he couldn’t think of an excuse that wouldn’t sound suspicious. All the staff obviously knew he had been busy the later night—as Jinhyuk could tell from their soft murmurs—but none of them were brave enough to ask him to his face. Rumors would spread, but at least he’d been sure that no one had seen Yein leaving his apartment building with teary eyes. It would be his problem alone and he was content with that.

“You’re a pain in my ass,” Jinwook said as soon as they entered the company’s van after the schedule had finished. 

Jinhyuk wanted to retaliate and say that at least he didn’t fuck up most of his lines like his co-star. Just replaying all of that person’s mistake gave him a massive headache, more than the one he was currently sporting from the lack of sleep.

“I’m tired.” He decided it was an acceptable response to finishing the early-ass schedule that ended at 8 PM. He was exhausted, all he wanted was just to go back to his apartment and _sleep._ Maybe he still couldn’t get Yein out his mind but he could tell from the urgency of the younger’s manager that he had some kind of schedule too. He’d have to catch up on one of Yein’s fandom’s update accounts or something. 

“I know, though I hope you still have some energy left,” Jinwook said, though Jinhyuk didn’t notice the small smile that was creeping up on the older’s face.

Jinhyuk _groaned_ so loudly that the driver had jumped a little causing Jinwook to laugh, “ _What is it now?”_ He practically shouted.

“I thought you’d want to meet Yein already.”

Jinhyuk almost banged his head on the roof of the car from how hard he perked up at the mention of the younger’s name. Jinwook had proceeded to scold him at how his head would bruise if he had been that careless again. “I’m never mentioning that kid around you again.” The older sighed.

“Nevermind that, what about Yein?” It scared Jinhyuk at how excited he had become just at the mention of Yein’s name, it had been going on for a while though he had proceeded to ignore it. Jinhyuk decided to push back the thought for a little longer.

“He said he was ready to give you an answer, whatever that means.” Jinwook read off his phone.

Jinwook was visibly confused but Jinhyuk wasn’t. “That’s fast,” Jinhyuk said to no one in general, knowing that his driver nor Jinwook knew what he was talking about.

Fear was taking over his thoughts slowly. He wouldn’t be surprised if Yein didn’t want anything to do with him more than just friends, and how his idiotic and emotional self last night literally just _confessed_ to Yein. What if Yein wanted to break this off? 

Tears started to well up at the corner of his eyes, it was overwhelming but he forced choked it down. It had been barely a few months and he let Yein affect him _this_ much already. It was stupid but he couldn’t help it. 

There was no use in crying ahead, he’d have to wait the whole way to know what Yein’s final answer was, whether that be a rejection or an acceptance.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His heart seemed to heal as Yein’s bright smile appeared as soon as he had opened the apartment’s door. The younger looked slightly tired but so was Jinhyuk, he had to be quite enthusiastic to wheel down all his exhaustiveness just to come and meet Jinhyuk. 

Yein was wearing a white blouse, and black ripped jeans—presumably from his recent schedule—that hung loosely around his figure. Hands knitted nervously at the front of his stomach. “I already know what you think about...um us. And I guess, I should give you an answer too.” So his assumption about the topic of this meetup wasn’t wrong.

Jinhyuk quickly slammed his front door shut before anyone could hear their conversation, the aggressive action making Yein jump slightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He chuckled lightheartedly, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Yein said, making his way around Jinhyuk’s room comfortably, he had been here a thousand times—he knew his way around Jinhyuk’s room better than his own at this point.

The atmosphere around them was bittersweet; Yein knew Jinhyuk’s answer was a yes, and from the looks of how Yein was acting—he would assume Yein’s answer was a yes too, but he couldn’t be for sure, and that terrified him to bits.

It caused Jinhyuk to nervously flicker his eyes around the light beige room, wishing for something to soothe his nerves from how Yein was going to answer, he was scared as the younger took one last shaky breath.

“It’s...scary but, I want a future with you. Was that going too far? I don’t know but that’s what I mean.” The younger said, tongue rolling around like those words had been unfamiliar to him. It probably was, he knew Yein had a lot of people before him, he knew Yein wasn’t planning on settling down when they first met, but they both couldn’t deny their overbearing feelings.

Jinhyuk opened his mouth to reply but Yein silenced him, “Let me finish.” 

The action was meant to be taken seriously but Jinhyuk found it endearing as Yein pouted because the older had interrupted him. 

“Nevertheless, we’re vague. I don’t want that. If we continue without a label, then that would just add to my free fall. No one has to know but at least, we should make it official to each other.” Yein said sternly, gaze lingering at Jinhyuk. This had been a problem for them, they chose not to put a label on their relationship at first so it wouldn’t hurt, but along the way, that exact conclusion had hurt them too.

But now they were way past that, he didn’t _care_ if it hurt in the end. All he wanted right now was Yein.

“I’d gladly give you the world, Yein.” Jinhyuk’s long arms wrapped around Yein’s thin waist. He was being honest, he’d pluck the stars off the sky for Yein if he could.

“You already did’” Yein responded, a sweet smile staring up at Jinhyuk.

Bright pink sparkles were brushed against his eyes, his cheeks that were decorated with small star metallics as they glowed with the harsh red blush; lip gloss practically reflecting against the warm lights of Jinhyuk’s room.

“You’re beautiful,” Jinhyuk says the first thing that crossed his mind, cheesy but he knew Yein liked the praise.

The younger groaned in response, “Just ask the damn question, shitass.” Yein proceeded to stomp aggressively on his feet causing Jinhyuk to shriek.

Just like that, the moment was shattered as they both broke into fits of laughter. Jinhyuk wheezed as his feet throbbed in pain. Their hearts full and content, it felt nice. For the first time in his life, he didn’t have a single worry in his head.

“I was supposed to ask?” He laughed.

“Yeah, you’re the damn senior,” Yein said through chokes as he couldn’t stop laughing.

“What does that even mean? What if I don’t ask?” Jinhyuk teased playfully.

“Fuck you then, Lee Jinhyuk.” Yein chuckled.

Yein’s laugh sounded like music to his ears, he could listen to it for years and never get bored. So he decided to do just that.

“If that then-” He said, pushing himself onto one knee as he pulled out an imaginary engagement ring. “Will you be my boyfriend, Seon Yein?” He asked, a bright smile on his face. His heart was beating out of his chest at the way Yein beamed back at him 

“God, you idiot. Yes.” The younger pushed his shoulder playfully before helping him up. 

Jinhyuk proceeded to place his arms back around the younger’s waist again, Yein wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him to his height. Both of them laughed until they were out of breath, only heavy wheezing was left to echo around the spacious living room. They felt alive, they felt in the moment.

They hugged that night like nothing else in the world mattered other than each other. Like the world outside didn't exist, both forgetting their tiredness from the day with small laughs and smiles. It was magical, he saw sparks fly around his apartment and they danced around the carpeted floor like they were out of a Disney movie.

For once in Jinhyuk’s life, he felt secure.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a mistake, that kiss was a mistake.

It had been five or six months since they started dating. At first, they were conscious of every small thing that happened around them—scared that somebody would catch on. It had only been the later months that they started to get careless with their intimacy, sneaking kisses behind music shows, going out way too often, or interacting openly on stage. People suspected they were friends and no one batted an eye.

Until those photos were taken, Jinhyuk hadn’t realized how irresponsible they were being. Now with it pushed against his face, he had to accept it.

The whole fucking relationship was a mistake, how could he’d ever been so stupid and let Yein risk himself like that just for the sake of a love that should’ve never happened. He knew Yein was still just starting his career and he still initiated their relationship, knowing that it was forbidden. Something that should’ve never happened, if that day he’d just keep his mouth shut and ignored the younger—Yein would still be secure, his career still intact from both of their mistakes.

Now they were all going to pay the price for Jinhyuk and Yein’s careless affections, Yein’s group, Jinwook, both of their companies. Throwing everyone’s life into a mess.

Jinhyuk wanted to scream, cry, shout, or _anything_ that would release the tension and guilt that was growing in his chest but all that clouded his thoughts were Seon Yein.

He imagined the younger curled up in a ball, shaking in fear, those pretty eyes with tears running down them as his cheeks tinted pink, the uncertainty of his future plaguing his consciousness. The way Yein was always so scared of what the internet thought about him, how he would currently be reading every single article that was released on them; unlike Jinhyuk who was feigning ignorance, trying to distance himself away from the media that was his phone as much as possible.

He should call Yein, but that would require seeing all of the notifications his phone was vibrating from and he couldn’t bear to even glance at the direction of the electronic screen. It was wrong to be so scared, he had no other way out than dealing with it head-on but here he was—avoiding it. Avoiding his own problems.

Jinhyuk was far from a saint, he wasn’t a perfect guy. It disgusted him that one of the thoughts that crossed his mind was to leave Yein as he quickly got on a plane to a nearby country. He had to think of something, to work this out, to save Yein—not himself.

His own mental breakdown had left his senses so numb that he didn’t hear the sound of his apartment door opening, nor the sound of soft footsteps slowly heading his way.

“Jinhyuk?” A soft voice called out, making Jinhyuk jump out of his thoughts.

_Yein_ was the only word that echoed throughout Jinhyuk’s mind. Suddenly, all of his worries disappeared as he got up and engulfed the younger in a bone-crushing hug. 

He didn’t care if he lost everything, as long as he still had Yein by his side.

“Woah there, calm down tiger.” Yein _laughed,_ running his hands soothingly through Jinhyuk’s hair.

He didn’t want to cry, but he did. As wave after wave stained Yein’s grey hoodie, the younger didn’t complain or say a single word as he let Jinhyuk relax into his touch. The smell of his perfume and shampoo clogged Jinhyuk’s sense for the better.

Maybe he was the scared one, not Yein. “I was worried sick,” Jinhyuk said, barely audible against Yein’s shoulder, tears leaving pools on Yein’s hoodie.

“I was more worried about what your dumbass would do,” Yein said, trying to keep the mood light. His small laughs dry.

Jinhyuk was mesmerized by how calm Yein was. He was smiling, laughing, even if his smile never reached his eyes. He was acting calm so he wouldn’t fall apart, Jinhyuk was doing just that before but just the sight of Yein made him break down—so it was understandable that Yein took the role of the bigger person between him.

“You’re okay?” Jinhyuk asked, refusing to let Yein go just yet.

Yein sighs, “No, I’m scared too. But—” He forcefully pulled Jinhyuk off his body in exchange for looking at him directly, their eyes meeting in a beautiful bliss.

“I know you’d never let me fall alone.” Yein intertwined one hand through Jinhyuk’s, thumb massaging at his bruised joints. His other hand caressing the older’s cheek as he would shatter at the brush of a breeze. 

“You trust me that much?” Jinhyuk said in awe, Yein really thought of him as a good person, that only made him feel guiltier for his first fleeting thought. How could he ever leave the only person who only saw the best in him?

“I trust you to give me the world.” Yein placed a soft kiss along Jinhyuk’s bony knuckles.

For the first time in about almost four hours, Jinhyuk finally breathed in a full breath. His head seemed to clear at the increase of oxygen by a bit. Yein gave him an encouraging kiss on the forehead, his bright smile never faltering.

“We can work this out.” The younger said, even if his voice wasn’t so confident—Jinhyuk didn’t retort.

“We _will_ work this out, I’ll fix this.”

Jinhyuk didn’t expect Yein to frown at his words, “We’ll fix it together, not just you alone.” 

“But-”

Yein rolled his eyes before shutting Jinhyuk up with one final kiss, as their lips collided in a familiar rhythm; his worries were thrown out the window as the only thought in his mind was how much he loved Yein and how no matter what, even if they couldn’t work this out, he’d still never leave Yein’s side. 

And now he knew Yein would never leave his, too. That was the only thing that mattered.

“I love you,” Jinhyuk says, finally smiling back at Yein.

“I love you too, idiot.” Yein chuckled, still nipping at Jinhyuk’s jaw as he was practically on the older’s lap by this point. “Have faith in us.” The younger added.

“I do.”

And at that moment, Jinhyuk knew they’d make it one way or another.


End file.
